Crossfire Catastrophe
by airforcefiancee
Summary: When a new problem comes Eva's and Gideons way, who will walk away and who will stay?
1. Chapter 1

Eva Pov;

I loved Gideon more than I loved anyone ever before. I needed him more then I needed air in my lung. The more I thought of my love for him the pit in my stomach grew larger. Cary help my hand occasionally squeezing to keep me from spacing out too much. I loved him for that. I was scared now more then ever and Cary is being my rock even when he has his own stuff going on.

"Trammel" the disembodied nurse calls out. The butterflies in my stomach have just been given tiny knifes it feels like as I follow the nurse not letting go of Cary's hand. As I sit down and wait for the Dr. I look at Cary tears whiling.

"Hey baby girl, don't freak on me. Whatever happens, happens. Besides how cool would it be if we both had babies at the same time" Cary chuckles with his million dollar smile that now graces billboards. If it came back and I was positive I could learn to accept it I'd have 9 months to. But Gideon o god what would Gideon say or do. I shutter at the though.

The Dr. comes in and does standard questions. Before I know it I loose the politeness.

"Dr Riley, I hate to rush but I have to know. Am I pregnant?" I heard the weakness in my voice not familiar with it. My hands shoock and I swear I though I was going to pass out or throw up or both. Dr. Riley smiles, I assume she understands. She opens her file and turns to face me.

"Yes, now if this isn't optimal there are options" she goes on but the world around me has gone. All noise distant. I don't hear anything. I dont feel anything happiness, joy, or anger. Just pure confusion. I have to talk to Gideon I have to .

Its 5:30 and I have since pulled myself together since my appointment with Dr Riley. Gideon should be home soon and ven though I practiced with Cary hundreds of times I still don't feel nearly prepared enough. I paced so much I hardly notice he comes in 30 minutes late.

"Hey Angel" Gideon says laying his jacket on the table. And he gives hat private smile that would normally make me melt if I wasn't already so tense.

"Hey" I said not recognizing the own shaky noise that come out of my mouth.

"Eva, whats wrong?!" he said his face going serious. He took my hand and I motion for us to sit. He does. I hold his hand tracing my finger over his ring.

"Theres no easy way to say it so I'm just gonna say it." I paused trying to muster up the courage, its just like when I told him about my past. He got rid of that, will he make sure this gets taking care of as well I shutter a bit. "Gideon I'm pregnant." and I feels as though we sit there for an eternity. I feel my heart racing what is he gonna say? is he angry pissed what Gideon what?!

"How far." his voice cold cut like I was nothing more than an employee and I was quoting him a timeline on a project.

"About 2.5 weeks" I say fighting tears.

"I can't Eva I'm sorry." Gideon gets up

"So that's it, your going to walk away ?! " I was hurt and angry. Better these emotions then none at all "I'm scaried too Gideon. I'm fucking terrified but I can't just run from this. I would just hope you either

"Eva damn it for once for fucking once can we not be complicated!" he was pissed but so was I.

"Life's complicated Gideon." I say folding my arms, we where going to settle this

"Never use to be" he mutters. And that was it. I broke in so many directions I couldn't keep straight

"Before me, your life was simple before me! Well Mr. Billionare I'm sorry I wased your time with my problems and my baggage and all my other shit. I'll make sure then I don't bother you anymore." As stromed out i was shaking he got to accuse me of complicating his life well he complicated mine just as much.

"Eva! Fuck! Goddamn it wait!" He was practically chasing me

"Fuck you Gideon! I love you. and yeah getting knocked up wasn't what I wanted either but I wanted to talk to you about it then you walk away and say that I've complicated your life well guess what, " I reach into my back and give him 1 of the sonogram photos form my appointment "you've complicated mine" I walk into the elevator but Gideon doesn't move he is transfixed on the photo as the doors close he looks up at me with tears in his eyes,

"Eva," and just like that the doors was closed and I was alone. Actually I wasn't, feeling my stomach I started to wonder what my next move was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, for the wait ! without further ado, here is chapter 2

As I climbed into the back of the cab my mind still racing. Angus offered a ride but he reminded me to much of Gideon right now. How could he be that way to me, its not like I'm the only 1 to blame. I'm just as if not more terrified. I am not ready and even less so now that I'm without Gideon. The cool summer sky began to set and the clouds rolled in and it was as if the universe looked as grim as I was feeling.

As I entered my apartment, Cary stood behind the kitchen island.

"Baby, girl. What happened?" he said concern filling his eyes. I broke again falling to the floor sobbing. I didn't think I could cry anymore yet here I was. Cary sat beside me letting me rest my head against him.

"Shhhh, its ok you'll be okay. You got me, okay" when I ran out of tears I sat there still unmoving. The concept of time and reason all but gone. Gideon the man I loved had told me I was complicating HIS life. Inside me I was carrying the combination of or love of both him and me and he all but dismissed me turning me away.

"And what the fuck do you want!" I heard Cary yelled in a tone I have never heard before. Breaking me out of my pity party I rose to see what it was. He was on the phone, and I developed a even large knot in my stomach.

"I don't give a damn what you want. I've never seen her this fucking bad. You fucked her up real good asshole." Cary paused probably listening to whatever Gideon had to say. "I won't let you in. That's up to Eva and right now she hasn't moved off the god damn living room floor for the past 2 hours and has yet to form a fucking sentence" had it been that long shit, just then Cary turned around and caught my gaze. His eyes soften and his jaw clenching tighter as if with renewed purpose. Covering the mouth piece he spoke to me. "He is trying to talk to you or come up here. I'm trying to hold him off but he is stubborn, what do you want cause I'll do it just give me the word." I froze. What did I want what could I do?

"I ...I can't see him..make him go away" I said fighting tears and barely recognizing the weak voice that was my own. I saw Cary's heart break at my pathetic deminor . "Cross, I don't care what you need or how you feel. The only think I do care about is Eva and her baby, since you didn't want anything to do with it. And Eva doesn't need this not now so go fuck off" Cary said ending the phone call. I hugged him with all the strength I could muster and we sat and I told him everything.

"Damn baby girl that's rough, what are you gonna do?" Cary said holding my hand

"That's a good question" I said placing my other shakey hand on my stomach


	3. Chapter 3

Gideon Pov:

"Fuck you Gideon! I love you and yeah getting knocked up wasn't what I wanted either but I wanted to talk to you about it then you walk away and say I've complicated your life well guess what" Eva yells never have I ever seen her this mad or hurt. But I'm stunned my nature of taking control for self preservation kicked in. Eva reached into her pocket and handed me some black and white picture, what the hell is this? "you've complicated mine" and she walks away. She always walks away, no I scold this time you pushed her. Looking down and the photo I see that its a sonogram. A little blob. In that moment I saw a future. A perfect baby who looked just like Eva. Trips to the beach like what I recalled with my dad. Eva being a extraordinary mom. I saw it all, tears came at the thought that I pushed her away. My perfect angel who was carrying our child, was walking away caused I had made her. Damn it Cross go after her!

"Eva!" I yelled, pleading for her to come back but just as I met her broken eyes the doors closed and she was gone. Panic surged thru me. I called Angus not even trying to conceal my emotions.

"Mr. Cross," Angus answered after what felt like forever

"Angus you have to stop her Eva she can't leave" the shakiness of my voice undeniable.

"Sir she just took a cab, I offered her a ride but she declined, I'm sorry sir I should have insisted. Do you want me to follow?" Angus asked nervously? I hung up. I lost her. I pushed her and my no our baby away. I paced for god knows how long trying to think of every single last thing I could do to get her back. To have our family. Finally I called Cary. I was relieved when he actually answered.

"And what the fuck do you want!" Cary who always over protective of Eva snapped.

"I need to see her Cary, I have too. I wanna talk to her now!" my emotions raw, which was so not like me.

"I don't give a damn what you want. I've never seen her this fucking bad. You fucked her up real good asshole"

"Cary its none of your business its mine and Eva's now let me talk to her or at least let me come over!"

"I won't let you in. That's up to Eva and right now she hasn't moved off the god damn living room floor for the past 2 hours and has yet to form a fucking sentence" Cary stopped abruptly talking to someone, was it Eva? Listening closely it was a female but it was to weak for my Eva. Then Cary returned.

"Cross, I don't care what you need or how you feel. The only thing I do care about is Eva and her baby, since you didn't want anything to do with it. And Eva doesn't need this not now so go fuck off" and the line went dead I threw my phone hearing it smash and not caring. Cary's word setting in I broke her I ruined her. All she has done for me and I broke her. I wanted to curl up and cry or die I wasn't sure. I had to see her fuck what Cary said.

"What do you mean I can't go up!" I screamed at the petite woman behind the desk. Pulling at my hair. "Do you not know I own this building!"

"Yes sir I do but Ms Trammel and Mr Taylor have taken you off the preapproved list and have requested you not be allowed up" the woman said quivering. Storming off I remember I have access thru the garage. After I climb the multitude of stairs I knocked on Eva's door stopping my hand from trembling. Much to my dismay Cary answers.

"How dumb are you, you can't see her. Haven't you hurt her enough?" Cary said standing defensively. Feeling frustrated I hear a blood curtailing scream. Both Cary and I run to Eva's room but her door is locked. Panic is surging thru my veins. O god what's happening what if she is hurting herself. Unable to bear it I kick down her door and freeze.


	4. Chapter 4

Evas Pov

I'm laying there, where am I? I'm startled as someone grabs my hand, and I'm revealed when I look and see that its Gideon. Thank god Gideon's here, we are OK. Then theres crying, whose crying ? Its like a baby. I look to my other side and theres a beautiful little baby, as I pick up the baby it stops crying. Looking closely the baby is gorgeous it looks like a little Gideon, as I look to Gideon he lets go of my hand and walks away. What stop Gideon come back! I cant talk I cant move I want to scream and run after him but I can't I'm stuck holding onto a baby who looks everything like the man I love.

"Eva, wake up God Damn it!" I jerk up. Damn what the fuck kind of dream was that. As I adjust to my surroundings, Cary sitting in front of me. Gideon stands in the corner. Gideon, o my god as our eyes meet my breathe catches.

"Baby girl you ok?" Cary asks. I nod not able to process everything.

"Cary, can we _please_ have the room?" Gideon said in a grouch voice that sounds totally disheveled. Cary looking at me for confirmation and I nodded. Cary leaving the room and Gideon still keeping his distance. The silence was unbearable

"Cary is quite a pain. He should mind his own business" Gideon said breaking the tension.

"He was protecting me." I said my voice is still that weak sound I don't recognized. And I felt Gideon draw away.

"What do you want Gideon?" I say beginning to find strength

"Eva, I fucked up please" and then he began to cry, but I couldn't give in. I wasn't the only 1 I was responsible for anymore.

"Gideon, its not just us anymore. As much as I love you, you where going to abandon me and this baby. You broke me, you turned your back on me. And then you had the nerve to blame me. Well guess what this baby required BOTH of us." I said sticking to my guns

"I know I know Eva please. I was in shock I panicked. But I want you and I want this baby, our baby please Eva!''


	5. Chapter 5

Eva's Pov;

Seeing Gideon so hurt and raw would normally shatter me but, I had to be strong I had to be in defensive mode. I was in charge of not only me but the baby. Collecting myself and swallowing the massive lump in my trough adding to the enormous one in my stomach.

"You want this? Gideon normally your mood swings and defensive behavior I fight thru. But the pushing away HAS to stop. I want so much for our baby and a father who isn't consistent is not 1 of them. If you push me away you are pushing away this baby too. Its not just us and I need to do what is best for the baby. If you push me away I will go and take the baby." I say noting the shaky yet sternness of my voice.

"Don't you dare threaten to leave me with my baby." Gideon said in a tone so cold. As soon as the words left his mouth I boiled over with anger I did't know I was feeling.

"THIS IS OUR BABY THAT UP UNTIL 3 HOURS AGO YOU DIDN'T FUCKING WANT!" I yelled. Then I began to cry with pure frustration. Gideon realizing what he did attempted to come forward. I stepped back avoiding his touch. I can't afraid of the reaction I would have. Yet he lunged forward anyway pulling me in for a hug. But this time unlike so many others, I didn't fold or melt. And Gideon felt that pulling back he eyes began to tear up again. My hands flew to my mouth and that lump I had my stomach began to churn. Rushing to the bathroom I lock the door before Gideon could follow.

After the hurling had stopped, I laid on the cool bathroom floor. What the fuck just happened. Why did his touch do noting. Then I realized I was no longer focusing on myself and now my love for Gideon wasn't my pure motivation. The baby, my mine focus was the baby.

Gideon Pov;

Eva locked me out of the bathroom before I could be there for her. Running my fingers thru my hair I found myself at a lost. I was loosing her and our baby. Panic flowed thru me. The one person I truly loved. Eva my Eva. I can't loose her I can't. What was I going to do? I thought about what Dr. Peterson would tell me to do. He would tell me to think it thru her perspective. Well, she was scared I knew that much, and since she is pregnant she is probably wildly hormonal. Going over the events of today in my head I tried to track her emotional journey, that lead us here. Then it hit me so hard that I felt idiotic. This wasn't her 1st pregnancy. That pathetic piece of human garbage that doesn't deserve a name who ruined her. O god she was already terrified, and I fucked up more. Then I exploded at her when she was trying. Fuck! Sitting outside the bathroom door I began to plot and plan how I was gonna keep my family


	6. Chapter 6

Eva's Pov;

Finally gaining the strength I get up off the bathroom floor. Checking myself in the mirror, my face was pale and gaunt. My eyes red and puffy. God I look like hell, my mother would loose it. O god, my parents I'll have to tell my parents. I shivered not knowing who I was more terrified to tell but it was gonna happen. Finally for the 1st time all day I made myself actually know how I feel about being pregnant. A bitter sweet lump in the back of my throat reminded me all to quickly that this wasn't my first as much as that broke my heart. I mean it wasn't expected but its not like I'm not capable. I have a great job and a place. The Gideon situation, I sighed deeply, that is the $1,000,000 question.

Opening the bathroom door, Gideon was sitting on the floor across the bathroom. Sighing I crossed my arms.

"Gideon I tired." I said

"Angel, I can't loose you. Or our baby. I panicked. But I'm dedicated to you and this baby. Your the most important thing in my life. I'll prove it to you. Tomorrow, please give me tomorrow I'll prove it to you." Gideon said looking desperate and I gave in I wanted Gideon. I wanted him so bad and if he is willing to be the man I know and love, and be the father I hoped he would be I'd give anything for that.

Walking Gideon to the door felt wrong. I wanted him to stay, needed him too. Now that I knew he was trying I was full of renewed hope. The thought of having it all excited me.

When we reached the door, Gideon took my hand and kissed it. His eyes telling me he was thinking what I was. Our attraction was always primal. Normally after a fight we sought physical comfort in each other after such a intense fight. The tension was electric. Our breathing began to quicken, eyes locked so intense. The thought of having him felt so good, so needed.

Giving into primal urge I inched closer to kiss him. But as I placed my hands on his face I felt a wall pop up between us. I wasn't sure if it was him or I who put it up but we both knew it was smart. We often ignored problems and suppressed them with sex. But this problem we shouldn't ignore.

Before Gideon left I needed to lighten the mood.

"So the most important question.." I said seeing Gideon tense made me smile internally.

"You team boy or team girl?" I said smiling which felt so good. And I could see Gideon lighten and smile.

"Umm team boy obviously" Gideon said giving my that ever so Gideon smile. "And you ?"

"Hmm I don't know, I want boy, but when I think of the baby I see a girl." I said leaning against wall.

"Well whatever the case boy or girl, I'm here I won't push you and you won't run. I need you and imagining the fact we are gonna be parents makes me excited in a way I never thought possible." he said and I felt my face blush. In that moment I felt a wave flow over me I knew we had a chance. The thought of him and I and that little baby from my dream flashed in my mind. We where gonna be a family and I hoped more then anything it would last.

"Tomorrow, Angel tomorrow I'll show you how much I need you and want us forever and " placing his hands on my stomach "our little baby"

As Gideon left. I took a nice deep breathe. As I got a bottle of water I began to process everything. Then like a freight train it hit me I'm having a baby. Me Eva Trammel, the miracle of modern therapy, the relationship runner, the survivor, the golden girl, was now going to be a mother. I was gonna have a baby laying on my bed I thought and thought and thought till I exhaustively fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Eva's Pov

As I woke up groggily, for a few moments my mind was blank and all the problems and stressed I held was distant. But I was hit with awareness when I realized that the man I love wasn't in bed beside me. As I lay there alone I allowed myself to review and process yesterdays events, I found out I was pregnant with Gideon's baby, and when I told him he blamed me for complicated his life and in not so many words told me he didn't want to deal with it. I think that thats why I didn't immediately accept Gideon back. I need to know he was gonna stand by me, and not run at the first sign of things going rough. It wasn't just us anymore, and I wasn't going anywhere but I had to know where Gideon stood. If I didn't have him or his support I have no idea how I would manage with this baby. I suppose I could move back to California with my dad, or take Stanton up on his offer to work for a friend of his and have a higher potion in advertising, my pride was no longer priority. Then I shuttered, I would have to tell my family. I imagined my dad being happy, concerned but happy if I was. My mother good god I physically stopped myself from envisioning my mothers reaction which I'm sure would be nuclear.

As I shuffled to the kitchen I heard Cary and someone on the phone.

"Trey, listen its not like that," pause as I watched Cary run his fingers exasperated thru his hair."WHAT?! Are you fucking insane! No! How many times do I have to fucking tell you its not fucking like that with us!" Cary said clearly annoyed

"Trey for the last time, I told you I love you ok, but I fucked up and I was terrified and hurt cause you couldn't accept me how I am so I screwed up with Tatiana. But I did not fuck up with Eva do you understand!" Cary proceed to hang up and toss his phone. I felt so bad and guilty for Cary her I was with my baby daddy drama and he was in a killer love triangle. I enter the kitchen deciding I would make Cary and I breakfast, not knowing what Gideon had in store for me today.

"Baby girl, " Cary was on the other end of the kitchen island looking at me as if I was made of glass or something, I couldn't blame him. Yesterday I had a melt down of epic portion and I scare the hell out of him and myself.

"I'm okay Cary, I promise. I talked to Gideon, and not like normal where I let him slowly seduce me into caving, no I was strong. He said we are going out today and he is gonna prove to me he is dedicated to me and this baby." I could see Cary relax. He was so protective of me and knew that this pregnancy was a major threat to my stability, considering yet again this wasn't my 1st which was a hold barge o baggage that I wasn't ready to deal with yet. "So, whats happening with you I've been so caught up with my own baby daddy drama that I have been a bad friend and neglected you?"

"You haven't been a bad friend you where hit my a hurricane and if I was you I'd still be on that living room floor." I blush remembering how bad I really was. "Not much, Trey still wants nothing to do with me but is still taking m calls which gives me some home. And as a conversation starter I figured I told him how your pregnant and before I could finish my sentence he jumped my ass accusing me of knocking you up. I knew he had issues with us being close but if he can't accept that I'm bi and that your my best friend then I don't know how much love could conquer." Cary began to sip his coffee. My heart ached for him he worked so long to accept himself and the 1 person besides me he lets in, can't accept him. But Cary's words linger in my mind. How much could love conquer? Gideon and I had enough problems individually and together. And now we are bring another [person, a innocent little baby into our fucked up situation. Tears began to form and I tried to fight them.

"Eva whats wrong?" Cary said getting to his feet, but instead I sat down beside him.

"It's just me and Gideon we are 2 very fucked up people, and this baby. It doesn't deserve this any of it. I couldn't live with myself knowing that my issues could in any way hurt this baby. I don't deserve to have this, I don't know if I could be a good mother." tears slowly stream down my face. Cary took my hand

"Eva, if there is anyone in this entire world who would be good for a baby its you. You have had a fucked up life and Cross too. Which means you'll protect your baby at all cost. And you learned how much is enough from your own mother. You will have issues with your past and yeah the baby will not only trigger but push you and Cross regarding those issues, but Eva this baby will be the best thing to happen to you. Well besides meeting me of course." which made me smile "You have seen and helped me thru my worse and Cross will say the same you are so protective and caring that any baby would be lucky to have you as a mother." Now after that my tears where of a whole different reason, I hugged Cary so tight my arms ached. Cary and I then talked about Gideon and I and our plans.

"When you gonna tell your folks?" Cary questioned

"God I dont know. Do i have too?" I whined.

"No, they will never notice when you look like a international watermelon smuggler." Cary laugh making me smack his arm.

"I'm gonna shower, if Gideon comes let him in please Cary" I said and scattered off into my room. As I entered the shower my mind buzzed with questions. How was I gonna tell my parents? What did Gideon have planned? What was I gonna do about work?


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for such a delay, and short chapters. I been leading my story up to this point so far. So I've been kinda buying time trying to figure out where I wanna go with this chapter, so without further ado!**

Eva's Pov

After my shower I got dressed, not sure what Gideon had planned for the day so I decided to wear a white eyelet maxi dress. Its casual yet semi formal. I applied my makeup avoiding my signature red lip and going for a nude pink color and curling my hair into soft waves. Pleased with my look I went into the living room. And I saw a enormous bouquet of white and roses.

"Those came for you, poor delivery guy almost threw out his damn back poor guy." Cary said with a smirk never taking his eyes from his tablet. Grinning wildly I read the card attached

 _" Eva , my love call me when you wake up. Love Always Gideon"_

My grin widened I knew Gideon didn't like saying I love you cause I didn't feel right to him but he knew how much it meant to me. Inside I was doing cartwheels, Gideon was going show me he was committed to me and our baby. I practically skipped over to my phone. After 2 rings Gideon answered, obviously he didn't check his caller id, cause I got his usual stark greeting.

"Cross,"he said in such a stern and intimidating ton. And for a moment I imagine him giving our child a warning with that stern and how it would scare our child straight.

"Hey Gideon," I said sounding like myself just with a slight weakness. I thought I was over the hurt feelings of yesterday but I think a part of me was still hurt. I was also aware that I was holding him at a slight distance. I knew he was making an effort, but I needed to be strong for the baby.

"Eva, hey sorry about that. It's been a long morning." I could tell he was stressed and a part of me felt guilty I wasn't helping and if anything I was being a bothersome. Shaking my head I had to remind myself that me and the baby needed his attention.

"So, are we still on for today?" I asked and the butterflies came. For a moment I thought he had forgotten his promise. But how could he ,he had made it last night? He was busy but not that busy

"Of course Angus will get you in 45 minutes." Gideon said and I heard paper shuffling. I felt a wall between us. I mean today was a day for us and it was starting by him sending Angus to fetch me. My hormones raged.

"Why don't I catch a cab, save Angus the time and hassle." I said knowing my voice seeped with annoyance.

"Eva, don't fight me please" I said hearing him breath exasperated.

"I'll get a cab Gideon, cause I have to call my parents ok." I said. I needed to get off the phone, I knew my hormones where begging to take over.

"Ok, whatever you need.." he trailed off. I knew he was trying but I had to make sure the baby and I where his first priority and right now he wasn't showing that.

"Bye Gideon, I'll be over soon." and I hung up. Taking a few shaky breathes I knew I'd have to call my parents. I figured I'd call my mom first. In my head I figured if I acted happy and like this was planned her reaction could come down a few levels. Fetching my laptop I figured I would Skype her, so I could really gage her reaction.

"Hi Eva!" my mom said in her breathy sing song voice.

"Hi mom, how's Paris?" Stanton had taking her away for a long weekend and honestly I'm thankful she was a ocean away. But if I didn't tell her now I don't think I ever would. I wanted to iron out all problems early on that way I could actual enjoy the pregnancy.

"Spectacular! How's Gideon?" that question punched me right in the gut. Every time I thought he was making progress he took a step back, and I couldn't hold on much longer.

"Ok, " swallowing passed the lump in my throat I figured I might as well get it out "Hey mom are you gonna be busy in March?" I asked with the biggest fake grin I could find. My mother tilts her head looking confused.

"No Eva, I have no idea why would you ask?" he voice now becoming inquisitive.

"Cause I'm pregnant!" I said actually allowing myself to say that phrase out loud and not feel guilty. My mothers face froze as for a second she contemplated how she felt.

"Eva are we happy about this?" she said in the most serious voice I have ever heard.

"Yes mom!" I said smiling. I was happy about it even if the people around me weren't

"Okay then I'm happy for you!" she said tear forming in her eyes. Which made me tear up and in this moment I knew I would be okay Gideon or no Gideon, I could manage. After a lot of small talk I told her I'd talk more when she got home, and we ended the call. I sighed, wow her reaction was the one I feared the most and yet she was the one who took it the best. Now my dad, since he didn't have a computer with a webcam I figured I'd call him the old fashioned way. After a few rings he answered, and I felt so nervous I could be sick. I realized I was way more nervous to tel my dad then my mom .

"Hi Daddy" I said swallowing the nervous lump in my throut.

"Hey, sweetie, hows it going?" he said and his voice made me feel so at ease. After some small talk I knew I had to drop the bomb on him.

"Hey daddy, you gonna be busy in March?" I said and I hear his old recliner squeak and he reclined back.

"Eva, I don't know what I'm doing a week from now let alone next year why?" he said and I could tell his curiosity was peaked.

"Because," I paused shit shit the words wouldn't come out finally I forced myself "I'm pregnant" the words came out with joy, just not as much as was shown to my mother but there was still some happiness. The silence was deafening, I could hardly stand the anticipation, for a moment I thought the connection was lost.

"Cross the father ?" my dad said in a ton so cold that I was cut deeply, of course Gideon's the father who else could it be and I was stung at the notion that he thought I could be sleeping around.

"Of course." I said trying to hide the pain

"Well that's good at least, " he paused but I didn't wanna hear anymore. I couldn't, this was not my father. I don't know who it was. I was his daughter and he was talking to me like I didn't understand what I was doing. Before he started off again, I cut him off. And I wasn't fighting the tears.

"You know dad, if you aren't happy for me then that's your right. And by doing what your doing and acting how you are acting, your gonna loose me and this grand baby." and I hung up and snatched my purse not even making eye contact with Cary as I left.

"Eva," Gideon said shocked as I stood at the threshold of his pent house.

"I don't fucking get it!" I said whilst tear streamed down my face.

"Why, what happened?" he said leading my to his couch

"Its my fucking life, and for all intensive purposes my baby. My baby, my life, yet everyone acts like its there problem. You freaked out and pushed me away, and in not so many words blamed me for complicating your life. Then my father who I thought loved me unconditionally implied that I didn't know what I was doing. You guys act like this is some how easy for me. I just started my job and now I'm pregnant. I'm gonna have to quit my fantastic job and go work for Stanton's friend because lets face it I'll need the money and better hours for the baby an I cant follow how I envisioned my career how I would have wanted it cause guess what I'm pregnant. And I'm only 25 years old, 25 Gideon I'm still a fucking child and now I'm having a child. And don't forget that this isn't my first rodeo I'm fucking been here before do you realize how much psychological baggage I'm dealing with on top of you guys 'hurt feelings' and 'concerns' do you guys think this shit is easy for me. Its not! And I want more than anything to run, run as far away as my legs will take me but I cant cause I love you and I love this baby, yet you make me feel like we aren't your 1st priority and if we are gonna make this family work I have to know that I'm you first priority" I said crying with anger. They wanna make it about them but I'm the one who at the end of the day is responsible for the baby. I was the one growing a human inside of me yet Gideon and my father wanna act like they are the ones devastated by the news. If neither of them wanna be involved so be it I could do this alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Eva's Pov

I was shaking. The 2 most important men in my life, where seriously disappointing me.

"Baby, sit down." Gideon says as he pats a seat next to him. Doing so he pulls me close.

"You don't have to give up a thing, I'll take care of you and the baby, so you can keep your job. I'm so sorry I didn't handle the announcement well, I panicked and I shouldn't have. Its just you told me and I though of how much you and I have been thru and I would never want to put a child thru that. Then I realized how dedicated you and I would be to protect this baby," and he places his hand on my stomach. In that moment I being tearing up. "And don't think you have to do this alone. I'm right here Eva. I know I should have been there this morning, it was just that I wanted to finish putting the finishing touches on our plans for today."

"Gideon, you don't have to have some grand romantic gesture planned. Just be here, be supportive. I need to know I can depend on you." I say pulling myself closure into his embrace.

"Eva, you wont be able to get rid of me." in that moment all my doubts where erased. I knew I was gonna be ok. The wave of relief that flooded me was unspeakable. I kissed Gideon, long and passionately.

"Wait, wait" Gideon said pulling away. "We can't do this..." He said getting to his feet.

"Why the hell not!?" I asked beyond irritated. With the past few days I've had I sure as hell need it.

"What about the baby?" In that moment my heart was flooded with so much love.

"Gideon, you can have sex while your pregnant, its actually recommend." I giggled

"O thank god!" and he swooped down kissing my wildly and passionately

 **Sorry for such a delay and short chapter. I'm plowed over with school stuff. Leave a comment if you liked along with some suggestions for the story !**


	10. Chapter 10

Eva's Pov

Walking into the Crossfire, with Gideon's hand in mine I felt so secure. With him in his black suit and grey tie and me in my baby pink dress, I felt like the power couple we looked. Gideon and I had spent the weekend talking about baby stuff and planning our life together. Just the thought of spending the rest of my life with Gideon filled me with irrational joy.

"Will I see you for lunch?" I whispered in his ear as we entered the elevator.

"Can't, sorry, business lunch. I'll see you after work? We can do dinner then stay at your place?" Gideon said, I heard the guilt in his voice, that he couldn't spend as much time with me as possible. I loved him for that. He truly was dedicated to me and this baby.

"No worries Ace." I smiled as I hopped off onto Waters-field and Leaman. Gideon stepped out and pulled me into a passionate, toe curling kiss. When he pulled away, I giggled.

"See ya Angel." Gideon said as the elevator doors closed. I walked to my desk, I was particularly early today so I figured I could get a head start on work for Mark and I to get thru. I wanted to prove how valuable I was while I could that way I knew that after baby, I had a job to come back to. Gideon and I had decided to not tell anyone til I was 3 months along, and less likely to face any problems. Mark came in and we got right to work. Time flew by as we finished the last of some of our campaigns, and prepared a ad campaign for a restaurant who had faced some bad press. 11 rolled around and I was painfully hungry.

"Wanna do lunch?" Mark asked as time dragged on. Normally I would jump at the chance but since I was pregnant I had to watch which foods I ate, so I figured I'd play it safe and go it alone.

"No thanks Mark, planning on taking a short lunch and running a few errands"

"O, ok" Mark said.

Stepping outside I took in that New York I hadn't full adjusted to. I figured I would stop and get a salad from the smoothie place down the street, then swing by a Albertsons and pick up a few snacks I had been craving. Walking down the street, I got so lost in my thoughts. I thought about Gideon and me and this baby. Just the thought of it all made me giddy. It wasn't until they where right next to me I realize someone was calling my name. Turning I saw Brett Kline, my ex who was hell bent on getting back together. Inside I laughed, this whole situation was so soap oprea and I was at a place where I wanted to shut down all the drama.

"Eva, I've been chasing you for the last mile and a half." Brett said clearly annoyed

"Sorry didn't hear you, whats up?" I said continuing to walk, as much as I cared about Brett he was a part of my life I didn't like to reflect on esspecially since I was going to be a mother.

"I called you all weekend, you didn't answer." Brett said. He was dressed very low-key in a baseball cap and shades.

"I was with Gideon all weekend" I said. I was down with lying just to satify egos and avoid hurt feelings.

"Christ Eva, when are you gonna get real?! Cross is no good for you!" my blood boiled, how fucking dare he!

"Brett me and you where bad news. Its done and over with." I said walking away from the situation I couldn't possibly deal. I heard Brett call after me, but I kept walking. Suddenly he jerked my arm, the pavement was uneven and I fell. O GOD! I felt all blood leave my face. I didn't wanna move, couldn't move.

"Eva, I'm so sorry. Let me help you up." Brett said but he sounded a million miles away.

"Call 911 now, please." I hears myself say begining to to tear up.

"Eva your fine you just tripped come on."

"I'm fucking pregnant! Please call 911." I began crying, I felt like I couldn't breathe. O god this couldn't be happening!

Gideons Pov.

I was on the edge of cutting a deal with Smith & Reight, a premium clothing distributor I had my eyes on months. They had made some bad investments, they where an easy fix and the revenue would have been incredible. Just as I was about to slide over a contract Scott walked in.

"Mr Cross, Ms Trammel is calling." o fuck, not now. Normally Eva calling would have been the perfect distraction but right now I needed to get this done.

"Let her know I'm in the middle of important buiness I'll call her back later." I hated denying her, but I really wanted this deal.

5 minutes later the deal was signed and I felt on top of the world. Striding back into my office I check my cellphone, I had 5 missed calls from Eva, 2 from Cary and 1 from Brett Kline. Suddenly I felt sick. Calling Eva back quicker then my fingers could mange, I got no answer. Cary same thing. Mother fucker what the fuck had I done!? Finally I decided to do what was best for Eva and called Brett. He answered on the 2nd ring.

"Well well well." I heard Brett just ooze with superiority. He knew what was going on and I didn't, and he knew that it gave him the upper hand.

"Kline tell me right fucking now where Eva is or I swear I'll ruin your pathetic life." I wasn't playing.

"Chill, chill she is at Presbyterian hospital." my heart stopped. I killed the call. I felt my face pale and I wanted to be sick. Storming out of my office I tell Scott to clear my schedule for the rest of the day. Something had happened to Eva and possibly our baby. I had put her call on hold for some stupid meeting. O god, O god. I wanted to cry and punch something at the same time. But in that moment I kept all emotions at bay, I had to find her. Be with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone sorry for such the long wait, I got caught up with a million and one things but I'm back to finish this story so without further ado :)**

Eva's Pov

I laid in the bed scared and shaking. Cary held my hand, just like he had done just a few days ago. I fought back the tears inside, because I knew the minute I started I couldn't stop. Brett had left the minute Cary arrived, which I was thankful, cause I couldn't stand the sight of him. Gideon was unreachable and I think that hurt more then I was willing to admit. We had come in thru the ER and now we waited to hear if the baby was okay.

"You want to try Cross again baby girl?" Cary asked wiping away a stray tear. I shook my head, no. I couldn't speak right now let alone to Gideon who hadn't answered the phone. Scott had said he was in an important meeting, and to think I was under the impression that I was the most important thing. Beside both mine and Cary's phone had died, and again I couldn't care less. Just then Dr Cumar, came in. She was clearly young, by the looks of her she probably was an intern.

"Ms Trammel?" She asked. I nodded. She looked thru a chart and then sat and clicked on the computer. "Well as of now you are miscarrying, but the fetal heart rate isn't were we want it. Its probably from shock, but we want to keep you for observation that way if anything changes we can stop it. So someone should be in shortly to move you up to a room. Do you have any questions?" she asked. I shook my head no, and she left. I felt a massive weight lift off my shoulders. Cary squeezed my hand.

"See, everything is fine." He said. As relieved as I felt I still wanted Gideon here. But I was so furious with him for not answering. I wondered then if that's how our lives would be. Him missing the important stuff in both mine and the babies life because of work. I imagined him not being in the delivery room, or missing the babies first birthday or high school graduation. I didn't get to have my dad around as much growing up and he missed a lot of my big milestones, I didn't want that for this baby.

"Thank you Cary." I said. I think that was the first thing I had actually said other then talking to the doctors when I arrived. I saw the pain and worry in his face.

"Anything for you." He said smiling.

A few moments later someone came to move me.

"Didn't you have a job today?" I asked Cary as I was being wheeled down the hall.

"Yea, but I'm not leaving you." He said. I gave him a judgmental look.

"Go. Just come back ok?" That's all I wanted. I did't want Cary to sacrifice his career for me.

"Are you sure?" he asked. And I nodded, and off he went. Once I got to my room I laid back, placed my hand on my stomach and thanked god that even though everything was going to hell, that right now in this moment everything was ok.

Gideon's Pov

I arrived at the hospital and I was desperate to find Eva.

"You brought in my girlfriend Eva Trammel?" I asked the woman at the desk.

"Sorry sir we can't give out patient information. Give me one moment." she said in a tone that made me want to pull her across the desk.

"Cross!" turning to see who it was I was decked across the face, looking I saw Cary. I'll give him this dude had a good swing. I heard commotion surrounding but I waved off the security that was incoming.

"Fuck you Cross. Just when she thinks that you are going to be there for her and her fucking baby you put her off for a meeting, when literally the life of your baby hung in the balance." and just like that he was gone. Getting to my feet, I was still aware of all the eyes on me and tried to ignore, they didn't matter only Eva did. The snobby nurse returned.

"She is in room 443, but she doesn't want visitors at this time." But I continues walking choosing to ignore her. Walking over to the bay of elevators I entered and went to Eva's floor the possibility of what had happened flooded my mind. Just then the doors opened and I realized all my answers lied ahead in room 443.


End file.
